Rantai Waktu
by JustVie
Summary: ( REPUBLISH ) "Tidak ada tempat untukmu di dunia ini, Sakura", "Aku tahu.. aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama..". "Baik, ini yang terakhir.. Matilah!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Rantai Waktu**_

Genre : Fantasy / Hurt

Pairing : SasuxSaku, GaaxSaku dan pairing lainnya.

Rate : M

Summary : "Tidak ada tempat untukmu di dunia ini, Sakura…" "Aku tahu.. dan aku memang tidak ingin berlama-lama." "Baik.. ini yang terakhir. Matilah …".

_**Suna, Taman kota**_

Dunia adalah tempat di mana dirimu di lahirkan. Tempat dimana kau bermain, bekerja, sekolah dan bersenang-senang. Tempat dimana semua perasaan dan emosi menjadi satu. Entah itu senang, sedih, marah , kecewa atau bahkan perasaan yang kau sendiri tidak tau apa namanya. Tidak perlu kau pertanyakan sebenarnya, cukup kau rasakan dan nikmati.. dan kemudian sampai pada satu titik dimana rasanya kau ingin mati saja karena semua jenis perasaan dan emosi itu menjadi satu. Menyatu dalam dirimu, menggerogoti sel-sel dalam tubuhmu, menghancurkan setiap asa, kenangan, jiwa dan fikiranmu. Sampai akhirnya kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Mati rasa.

Ya. Mati rasa. Seperti itulah yang seharusnya dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Tidak peduli apapun di sekitarmu. Baik itu keadaan di sekelilingmu ataupun pada dirimu sendiri. Khususnya pada dirimu sendiri. Hanya saja, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaan Sakura sedang tak menentu. Ia tak lagi memandang sinis pada sesuatu yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia yang biasanya tenang dan cuek, menjadi mudah gelisah, takut, cemas dan marah pada saat-saat tertentu. Entah kenapa, yang jelas ia tidak menyukainya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Ramai. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, sedikit silau karena terkena cahaya matahari sore yang masih cukup terik. Ia tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya sambil tertawa-tawa, satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati bekal piknik mereka dan ada seorang kakek yang dengan setia mendengar celotehan isterinya disertai senyuman tulus yang tak kunjung pudar dari bibir rentanya.

Indah ya.. kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka?, batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasakan dunia seolah-olah milik mereka, tanpa masalah, tanpa beban, tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa perlu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Sakura tertegun. Seolah menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap sesuatu yang menggenang di matanya tidak jatuh kebawah. Ini yang tidak ia sukai, rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang dadanya. Sesak. Ia benci saat- saat seperti ini. Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat, menyusuri jalan setapak taman itu dan bergegas melewati gerbang utamanya. ia sudah berjanji bahwa dirinya hanya sebentar di taman ini. Taman bermain di pusat kota Suna. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menyendiri, sedikit melupakan masalahnya, hidupnya, takdirnya..

Setelah akhirnya keluar dari taman itu, di pinggir jalan sudah menunggu dua orang berpakaian rapi. Seram lebih tepatnya. Pakaian mereka hitam-hitam, dengan kacamata hitam dan wajah yang seolah mengatakan menjauh-dari-kami-atau-kau-mati. Mereka adalah para pengawal pribadinya. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi melihat pemandangan itu. My God.. Here we go… hadapi ini Sakura, This is your Real Life..

Sakura mengerang pelan sambil memijit keningnya dengan tangan kanan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit pusing.

" Nona, anda terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang sudah kita sepakati." Ujar salah satu pengawalnya yang berambut hitam, Izumo. Ia berjalan mendekati sakura, menunduk hormat sebentar meminta izin pada sakura untuk mengambil alih tas yang sedang di bawanya. Sakura pun menyerahkan tasnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

" ya ya.. terserah apa katamu, Izumo. Maaf, aku sedikit lupa diri tadi." balas Sakura acuh. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Pengawalnya yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian- perhitungan- soal waktu. Walaupun begitu, ia sendiri sadar, pengawalnya itu sangat berguna jika ia membutuhkannya. Sakura berjalan mendekati mobil BMW berwarna silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Izumo pun mengikuti langkah nonanya itu menuju kendaraan mereka. Sedangkan pengawal satunya lagi yang berambut coklat, bergegas membukakan pintu penumpang begitu melihat Sakura mendekatinya.

" Silakan, Nona. " ujar Genma, si pengawal berambut coklat itu.

" Terima kasih, Genma. " ujar Sakura. Setelah memastikan nonanya sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil, Genma pun berlari kecil ke bagian depan mobil. Membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tak lama Izumo pun mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah Genma.

Sakura duduk bersandar di kursinya, sambil mengeluarkan handphone, ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, mengingat jarak rumahnya dan taman ini cukup jauh. Ia menghela nafas.

" Genma, bagaimana Kakashi? Apa sudah ada perkembangan? " tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya. Genma yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman pun menoleh ke arah nonanya.

" Maaf Nona, hari ini saya dan Izumo belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya jika ia mendapatkan sesuatu, ia pun pasti akan langsung menghubungi anda, Nona Sakura "

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya, sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban pengawalnya itu. " Kau benar, Genma." Jeda sesaat, " Lalu bagaimana dengan kantor hari ini? Apa Gaara berhasil membungkam para orang tua kolot itu? "

Genma tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Nonanya itu, " Tentu saja, Nona. Anda pasti sudah sangat tahu kemampuan dan kejeniusan Tuan Gaara. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura lalu tersenyum puas, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. " Bagus." Ujarnya senang. " Izumo, jangan lupa atur jadwalku besok. Selesai sekolah, aku ingin mengunjungi ayah dan ibu. Kabarkan itu pada Gaara. Oh, iya, tolong belikan bunga lilinya sekalian ".

" Baik, Nona". Jawab Izumo tegas, lalu ia pun menulis sesuatu di buku memo kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Kemudian tak berapa lama Genma mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Terdengar suara deru mesin dari mobil mahal itu. Sakura pun lantas mengambil earphone miliknya dan memasangkannya di telinga.

" Kita pulang sekarang, Nona?" Tanya Genma.

Hening sesaat..

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. " Ya.. ".

Haruno Sakura.

Dia adalah tokoh utama kita di cerita ini. Seorang gadis cantik dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald cerah dan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pink. Warna yang tidak biasa memang. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura sangat menyukainya, karena itu mengigatkannya pada sosok sang ibu yang rambutnya juga berwarna pink. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari Haruno Takahashi dan Haruno Yuki. Haruno Takahashi adalah salah satu pengusaha farmasi dan obat-obatan tersukses dan terkaya di Suna. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah anak perusahaannya yang sukses. Dan tak terhitung pula berapa banyak orang-orang yang iri dan ingin menghancurkan dirinya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba akibat suara air hujan yang menimpa atap mobilnya. Suaranya lumayan keras. Di Suna yang gersang ini, hujan memang jarang terjadi. Tapi ketika turun, siapapun tidak akan berani melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Ya, karena hujan di Suna adalah hujan badai. Hujan deras di sertai angin kencang yang bahkan bisa merobohkan pohon.

Mobil Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan normal, menyusuri jalan utama di kota Suna yang mendadak lengang. Pasti karena hujan ini, pikir Sakura. Syukurlah, jadi ia tidak akan terjebak macet. Sakura menoleh kesamping, menatap keluar jendela mobil. ia benci hujan. Karena ketika melihat hujan, ia pasti selalu teringat hal-hal buruk. Apalagi kenangan buruk itu, yang ingin sekali ia lupakan. Malam penandaan. Ya, itu adalah malam yang paling Sakura benci seumur hidupnya.

Malam sudah tiba ketika akhirnya mobil BMW silver Sakura itu sampai di komplek perumahan milik keluarganya. Lampu -lampu di sudut kanan dan kiri gerbang utama rumahnya sudah dinyalakan. Walau suasana di sekitarnya gelap dan masih disertai sedikit rintik hujan, gerbang berwarna putih gading setinggi 3 meter dan tembok setinggi 2,5 meter itu terlihat kokoh. Berdiri tegak menghalangi siapa saja yang ingin mengintip kemegahan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Genma lantas memelankan laju mobilnya ketika sampai di depan gerbang, ia lalu menekan tombol kecil yang terpasang di earphone telinga kanannya. Terdengar bunyi pip sebentar sebelum akhirnya Genma berkata "Terima kasih", entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia pasti salah satu pelayan di rumah keluarga Haruno. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara decitan roda-roda pagar yang bergerak membuka lebar di kedua sisinya. Genma pun segera menjalankan lagi mobilnya, melaju perlahan di jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya pintu gerbang itu menutup lagi secara otomatis.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, merenggangkan tangan dan sedikit melakukan gerakan kecil di area pundak dan lehernya. Gerakan kecil itu ia maksudkan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Tak sampai lima menit, akhirnya mobil itu sampai di depan rumah utama keluarga Haruno, bangunan megah itu terdiri dari tiga lantai, ada sekitar sepuluh kamar utama termasuk kamar Sakura dan beberapa kamar khusus untuk tamu. Dan ada lebih dari dua puluh kamar yang di khususkan untuk para pengawal serta para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu. Sakura melepaskan earphone yang tadi ia pasang di telinganya, tak berapa lama, ada seorang pelayan berpakaian seperti buttler bergegas membukakan pintu mobil untuk sakura.

"Selamat malam, Nona. Selamat datang. " Ujar si buttler sedikit menunduk sambil memegangi pintu mobil yang terbuka.

" Malam, Iruka" jawab Sakura yang segera bergegas turun dan langsung menaiki sedikit anak tangga di depan pintu utamanya. Didepan pintu yang terbuka itu, sudah menunggu seorang pelayan wanita yang bernama Ayame, membungkuk hormat sambil mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Sakura. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Bukannya ia tak mau menjawab, tapi hari ini entah kenapa ia sedang malas beramah tamah dengan para pelayannya. Walaupun ia memang cuek, tapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi hangat ketika ia rindu. Rindu suasana rumahnya yg dulu.

Ayame berjalan sedikit tertatih mengikuti langkah Sakura saat memasuki ruang utama. Tanpa merasa di rendahkan atau di acuhkan, Ayame dengan setia mengikuti Nonanya. Karena semua orang di rumah megah itu, tanpa terkecuali sudah sangat paham akan kelakuan si Nona besar. Dan seperti apapun keadaan sang majikan, mereka sangat menyangi gadis itu melebihi diri mereka sendiri. Mengingat betapa kelam dan sedihnya masa lalu sang majikan yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu.

" Ayame, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku mandi. Aku ingin keruang kerja ayah sebentar. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan", ujar Sakura, seolah mengerti jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, si Ayame pasti akan terus mengikutinya. Ayame pun membungkuk, sambil tersenyum simpul ia menjawab, " Baik, Nona"

Setelah Ayame pergi, Sakura lantas berbalik ke pintu utama dan menemui Izumo yang kebetulan akan bergegas ke tempat sang Nona untuk memberikan tasnya. Sakura yang melihat itu, segera meminta tasnya kembali dan memerintahkan Izumo dan Genma untuk beristirahat.

Mereka berdua pun lalu mohon diri untuk beristirahat, tinggal Iruka yg sedang menutup pintu utama dan menguncinya.

" Iruka …" panggil Sakura pelan pada si buttler.

Iruka pun menoleh, "Ya, Nona?"

Mata sakura berkilat merah beberapa detik, " Aktifkan segelnya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Iruka tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, " Baik" ujarnya pelan, "Tuan Putri."

**Boof …**

Iruka pun meghilang. Sosoknya tiba-tiba di gantikan oleh segumpalan asap putih di depan Sakura. Tak ingin buang waktu, Sakura pun bergegas menuju ruang kerja milik ayahnya di lantai 1. Tepatnya di sebelah kanan ruang utama, lurus melewati sayap kanan bangunan rumah itu. Berbelok ke kiri lalu menuju pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran batu giok hijau berbentuk setengah lingkaran di kanan dan kiri daun pintunya.

Ruang kerja Ayah, batin Sakura. Tatapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu ketika memandangi pintu ruangan itu.

'Baiklah, hari ini aku harus mencobanya lagi. Aku tak bisa selalu mengandalkan Kakashi. Bagaimanapun, cara ini pasti lebih efektif, walau aku tahu resikonya sangat besar.'

Sakura pun bergegas meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing ukiran batu giok itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, tak berapa lama ia lalu membuka matanya yang irisnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya kuning keemasan dari kedua telapak tangannya dan batu giok itu pun bergeser mendekati satu sama lain ke bagian tengah pintu membentuk satu lingkaran utuh.

**Ngiiiing…**

**Cklek..**

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Sakura tersenyum. Cahaya yang muncul dari telapak tangannya pun perlahan memudar, tapi iris matanya masih semerah tadi. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki kanannya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"Tuan putri…". dan Sakura pun menyeringai mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

_**Konoha High School, KONOHA **_

Hari ini cuaca cerah di kota Konoha. Sepanjang hari kota itu di selimuti hawa sejuk seperti di pegunungan. Hal itu di karenakan daerahnya yang memang masih banyak terdapat pohon-pohon rindang. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kota tetangganya, Suna. Walaupun jarak dua kota itu berdekatan, terkadang anomali cuaca yang terjadi di antara keduanya bisa sangat berbeda. Yah, contohnya sekarang. Suna di sore hari sedang hujan badai, sedangkan Konoha..

" Hei, Shikaaaa…! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di situ? Ini sudah jam pulang tahu! Sepanjang pelajaran terakhir tadi kau terus saja tidur. Mentang-mentang cuacanya sejuk begini.. !" , terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan menggema di salah satu ruang kelas yang mulai kosong.

Yamanaka ino.

Dia adalah salah satu murid perempuan tingkat kedua di sekolah mewah itu. Konoha High School. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah yang cantik itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesal pada teman sekelasnya, Shikamaru, temannya yang paling jenius tapi punya kebiasaan buruk selalu tertidur di kelas.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berambut hitam yang di kuncir satu seperti nanas itu hanya melenguh sesaat, kesal mendengar celotehan Ino yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

" Mendokusei .. kau itu cerewet sekali, Ino " . jawabnya sambil sesekali menguap. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu ia edarkan ke seluruh bagian kelas. _Benar saja, ternyata sudah jam pulang sekolah ya, tidurku pulas sekali, hahahah.. cuacanya memang cocok untuk tidur siang, _batin Shikamaru senang.

Ino yang lega karena akhirnya bisa membangunkan Shikamaru pun mulai merapikan peralatan tulisnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja.

" Hei, Shika.. kau tau tidak kenapa Tsunade sensei memanggil kita ke ruangannya?" tanya ino ketika ia menutup resleting tasnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kanannya. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya menguap bosan.

" Mana ku tau.. paling-paling ia hanya ingin memberitahukan jadwal perubahan latihan kita. Agar tidak bentrok dengan jadwal minum-minumnya"

Astaga, Ino memutar bola matanya. Huh, selalu saja begini, pikirnya sebal. Ia memang sangat mengagumi guru sekaligus kepala sekolahnya itu. Tapi ia benci ketika urusan pelatihan, di campur adukkan dengan urusan pribadi gurunya. Apalagi kalau bukan kebiasaannya yang sering minum-minum dan berjudi. Dan yang jadi masalah sekarang, ia tidak bisa " melihat ", apa yang akan terjadi di ruangan Tsunade sensei nanti. Pasti sensei-nya itu memasang segel. Ino semakin penasaran, mengingat Tsunade sensei tidak akan memasang segel jika masalah yang akan di bahas bukan masalah serius. Sekali lagi, Ino memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

" Sial… dia benar-benar memasang segel pelindung, ya?", geram Ino

" Ya, memang. " jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan pelan keluar kelas. " Ayo, kita harus segera ke kelas mereka. Sepertinya si rubah orange itu sedang mengamuk"

"Yaa.. aku tahu." Jawab ino malas. Ia pun bergegas keluar kelas mengikuti Shikamaru.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di luar kelas pun segera menuju ruang kelas di sebelah kelas mereka. Tempat dua orang temannya yang selalu saja bertengkar. Yang satu terlalu mudah emosi, sedangkan yang satu lagi, terlalu tidak peduli alias cuek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

" Dasar, Sasuke brengsek…! Kau tahu tidak, tadi itu aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Asuma sensei. Tapi gara-gara kau, aku malah tidak dapat nilai. Aaaarrghh… sial!"

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan Shikamaru, memang ada suara amukan seseorang di kelas itu. Ino pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu seperti ini..

" Salahmu sendiri, baka Naruto.."

" Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mu dan aku akan menjadi juara umum sekolah tahun ini. Hahaha….! Tunggu saja, dasar kepala ayam. Hahahaha "

Huff, Sasuke menghela nafas malas. Enggan menanggapi celotehan teman –bodohnya- itu. Entah dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga punya teman seperti Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu siswa paling tampan dan selalu menjadi incaran siswi-siswi di seantero KHS. Laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu memang terkenal akan sifat dingin dan angkuh. Walaupun begitu, fansgirlnya masih saja tetap mengelu-elukannya.

Kebalikannya dengan Namikaze Naruto. Walau sama-sama tampan, tapi sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat dari Sasuke. Naruto mempunyai pribadi yang ceria, selalu bersemangat dan sangat peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Yah, walaupun ia terkadang selalu bertindak bodoh dan konyol, tapi itulah yang membuat dirinya tak kalah populer dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja bersungut-sungut kesal pada Sasuke karena ia gagal mendapatkan nilai dari Asuma sensei. Memang itu adalah salahnya, karena terlalu lama berfikir, akhirnya Sasuke lah yang di tunjuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Asuma sensei pada Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai teman yang baik, harusnya Sasuke kan bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, atau pura-pura bodoh saja sekalian, agar Naruto bisa mendapat nilai. Huh, Sasuke sialan…, brengsek, idiot, tukang sinis, muka es,,,! Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

" Naruto baka, aku dengar itu.." ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia yang sekarang sudah bergabung bersama Ino dan Shikamaru di depan pintu kelas. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk membereskan peralatan tulisnya di meja tempat duduknya. Deretan paling belakang.

Naruto yang belum tanggap situasi, hanya bengong melihat kearah Sasuke.

" Huh..?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang bengong seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke pun dengan santai melangkah keluar dari kelas itu, mengikuti koridor kelas dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak lama Shikamaru pun mengikuti Sasuke, dengan kedua telapak tangan di masukkan ke saku celana, ia sesekali masih menguap.

Ino juga tak mau ketinggalan, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing seharian ini, di tambah lagi dengan kebodohan teman-temannya, entah apalagi masalah yang akan di hadapinya nanti. Dan melihat Naruto yang belum juga loading, ino akhirnya gemas juga. " Naruto bakaaaa…! Kau lupa Sasuke bisa baca fikiran? "

Loading…..

" Sasukeeeee, Dasar pantat ayaaaamm!"

Dan di mulailah lagi kerusuhan di sore hari yang sejuk itu.

Dua jam sudah 3 siswa dan 1 siswi KHS itu menunggu dengan sabar di ruangan kepala sekolah 'tercinta' mereka. Ditempat itu, terlihat Ino yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah fashion yang ia beli di stasiun kereta pagi tadi, Sasuke duduk di sofa seberang ino, memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik dari earphone yang bertengger di telinganya, Naruto sibuk mondar mandir, sedangkan Shikamaru… ia melakukan kebiasaan favoritnya, terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sekolah sudah bubar 2 jam yang lalu, hari pun sudah beranjak malam, tapi masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda sensei mereka akan tiba. Mengingat senseinya itu hanya menulis memo agar mereka menunggu di dalam ruangannya, maka hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Menunggu dalam bosan.

Naruto yang sibuk mondar mandir, akhirnya tak sabar juga. Ia mengusap perutnya sedih, "Arrghh… kemana sih nenek itu? Ini kan sudah malam.. aku lapaaarrr… ". Rengeknya " Rameeeennnnn…." sambil memasang wajah bodoh. Ino yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Diamlah, Naruto… ", ujarnya kemudian sambil memasukkan majalah yg ia baca ke dalam tasnya.

" Aku lapaaaarr… ", Naruto semakin nelangsa, sampai mulutnya meneteskan sedikit air liur.

Ino yang melihat itu mengernyit jijik. Ia pun sebenarnya mulai gelisah, antara kesal pada guru satunya itu, dan juga khawatir. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa melihat, atau tepatnya di halangi, oleh Senseinya itu agar ia tidak bisa di lacak. Ia menutup semua pengelihatan mereka. Menunggu dalam ketidakpastian tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak. Kurasa ada satu orang yang sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ia lantas menoleh kearah Shikamaru, dasar tukang tidur!, batin ino sebal.

Ino pun memejamkan mata, berusaha memusatkan kembali fikirannya berharap ia bisa melihat sesuatu, entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia sepertinya memang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan ada kekuatan lain yang mengacaukannya fikirannya. Ia belum membicarakan keanehan ini, baik dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru maupun Naruto. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat, lagipula bila ada suatu keanehan, tentu ia harus melaporkan hal itu kepada senseinya terlebih dahulu.

Tak berapa lama ia membuka matanya, ada yang bergerak menuju tmpat mereka, sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Ternyata tak hanya Ino yang merasakan, karena ia pun melihat Sasuke dan Shikamru yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari aktifitas mereka. Naruto apa lagi, ia malah dalam keadaan waspada sampai memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Sasuke?", ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa itu sebenarnya? Cepat sekali… apa itu Tsunade sensei? Tapi aku tidak mengenal jenis auranya." Naruto pun ikut berkonsentrasi merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mendekati mereka di ruangan itu.

Ino hanya diam saja mendengarkan teman-temannya. Ia pun tidak mengerti, apa atau siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mendekati mereka, dan ketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari kaca jendela ruangan itu,

**PRAAANG…! **

**GUBRAAK…**

Sesuatu yang berwarna hijau jatuh ke lantai setelah sebelumnya menabrak jendela kantor kepala sekolah itu. Bukan. Bukan sesuatu.. tapi seseorang.. wanita berambut pirang dan memakai jubah berwarna hijau yang bersimbah darah dengan sukses jatuh tertelungkup di lantai..

" SENSEEEEII….!"

" BAA-CHAAAAN…!"

Teriak Naruto dan Ino berbarengan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memandang kaget. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata memang Tsunade sensei yang datang mendekati mereka. Hanya saja ada yang membuat mereka bingung, kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan aura gurunya itu. Ada yang aneh.

"Uuhh…", wanita itu melenguh sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit. Ino yang sebenarnya masih kaget akhirnya tersadar, ia pun buru-buru membantu senseinya itu untuk berdiri. Tsunade yang sedang meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya, dan diarahkan ke jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah tadi.

" Sasuke, Naruto .. bantu aku membuat segel! Cepat….!"

Sasuke yang memang dalam keadaan siaga itu langsung berlari mendekati jendela tersebut, di ikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berdiri di samping Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kesakitan sambil di papah oleh Ino. masing-masing dari mereka mencoba berkonsentrasi. Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna orange dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan menyentuh dinding ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dan ia pun turut memusatkan kekuatannya untuk membuat segel pelindung.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang mereka pun ikut berkonsentrasi. Ia membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan memejamkan matanya, memastikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

' sial.. apa itu sebenarnya? Jumlahnya banyak sekali, apakah Tsunade sensei di kejar oleh makhluk-makhluk itu?' batin Shikamaru. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak sedang mendekati tempat mereka sekarang.

Shikamaru lantas membuka matanya, tapi sebelum Shikamaru sempat membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suaran ledakan di luar sana.

_**DHUAAARR...! **_

" Arrggh …..!", teriak Ino, ia yang kaget mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar itu segera menunduk, segel tangannya terlepas. Tsunade yang melihat itu, segera membangunkan Ino, walau dengan keadaan yang lumayan payah, ia tetap harus menyelsaikan segel pelindung ini. Sasuke yang melihat ada celah dari segel yang td di buat Ino, langsung mengarahkan sebelah tangan kirinya ke celah itu, tapi terlambat.

"Groaarrrr…!"

BRAAK….!

Ada sesuatu yang menabrak dinding segel itu. Makhluk hitam berbadan besar. Gigi-giginya yang runcing serta kukunya yang tajam sukses masuk ke dalam celah segel yang tidak sempat di tutup oleh Sasuke tadi.

Ino yang melihat itu menatap ngeri makhluk di depannya. Makhluk itu seperti srigala dengan ukuran 2 kali dari srigala normal dan mata hewan itu berwarna kelabu gelap. Dan ada sesuatu yamg mengembang besar di punggung makhluk itu, sayap hitam. Banyak.. banyak sayap hitam. Ah.. tidak, bukan sayapnya yang banyak. Tapi memang makhluk itu tidak hanya satu, ada puluhan lainnya yang berusaha mendobrak segel pelindung mereka. Melihat itu Ino merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia belum pernah melihat makhluk seperti ini. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang ada di sekitarnya, nyalinya ternyata seketika ciut. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang. Masih dengan memapah gurunya itu, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Shikamaru yang menyadari itu langsung berlari kearah Ino, berusaha memegang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung kebelakang.

"Se.. sensei .. ma..makhluk apa itu?" masih dengan ketakutan yang sama, Ino berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tsunade merasakan tubuh Ino bergetar serta suaranya yang di liputi ketakutan. Lantas ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Ino. ' siaal… kalau saja aku tidak terluka separah ini..', batin tsunade.

"Shikamaru.. bawa Ino menjauh. A.. aku rasa ia sedikit shock..", ujar Tsunade ketika ia sadar Shikamaru berada di belakang Ino.

" Ckk.. Mendokusei ..", keluh Shikamaru. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap mundur kebelakang sambil memegang tubuh Ino yang masih bergetar. Ia khawatir juga sebenarnya, karena bagaimanapun mereka belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jelas saja jika Ino sedikit shock.

Tsunade berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tubuhnya bergetar, bukan.. bukan karena merasa takut, tapi lebih tepatnya, Marah. Ia marah karena bisa-bisanya ia sampai kepayahan seperti ini, ia marah karena sebagai seorang "Guru" ia seharusnya tidak selemah ini dan karena dirinyalah ia sampai melibatkan murid-miridnya dalam bahaya, guru macam apa dia ?. jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada murid-murid istimewanya ini, maka ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade mengatupkan giginya menahan amarah yang di rasanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Sedangkan serigala-serigala itu masih saja membenturkan tubuh-tubuh besar mereka ke arah segel pelindung, bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya. Kuku-kuku tajam mereka menggapai-gapai ganas ke arah depan.

" Baa-chaan…! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto, ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade, "Makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya?!", tambahnya lagi setengah berteriak. Ia ternyata agak gentar juga alias panik begitu menyadari bahwa makhluk serigala ini tidak hanya satu.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari ketakutan yang di rasakan oleh murid-muridnya, hanya saja, ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk melakukan 'itu'. Walaupun resikonya….

" Naruto, Sasuke …_" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa di panggil, lantas menoleh kearah gurunya itu, "_ mundurlah".

_**Bersambung ….**_

A/N :

Hmmm …. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, apalagi sempurna. Tapi saya sedang berusaha .. hehe.. maka dari, buat kakak-kakak Author yang sudah berpengalaman, semoga bisa di maklumi yah ^^ ini fict pertama sayaa . dan saya sedang Unleash My Imajination…

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Old Friend

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari ketakutan yang di rasakan oleh murid-muridnya, hanya saja, ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk melakukan 'itu'. Walaupun resikonya…

" Naruto, Sasuke-" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa di panggil, lantas menoleh kearah gurunya itu, "- mundurlah".

**Rantai Waktu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : GaaraxSakura / SakuraxSasuke dan pairing lainnya.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Masih abal dan gaje. Dan masih tetap berusaha **

**Disclaimer : Naruto sudah ada yang punyaa**..

Chapter 2 : Old Friends

Setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut senseinya, suasana di ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Ah.. tentunya tidak bisa di bilang 'sunyi' juga. Mengingat ada begitu banyak tamu tak di undang malam ini. Dan dua orang remaja itu, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalak kaget.

"Ap.. apaa?!", teriak Naruto sambil menatap horor ke arah Tsunade " Mana mungkin aku mundur?! Kau meremehkan aku ya?!"

"Tch… Dasar bocah! kalau kubilang mundur ya mundur!", teriak Tsunade.

" Mana mungkin kami melakukan itu. Dasar nenek tua..! kau fikir kami akan membiarkanmu mati dengan melawan makhluk-makhluk itu sendirian? Hah?!" balas Naruto tidak kalah emosi. Ia jelas sangat mengenal sifat gurunya yang terkadang nekat. Tapi tentu bukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka sedang dalam situasi gawat sekarang, terlebih lagi melihat kondisi gurunya yang terluka parah, mana mungkin ia mundur meninggalkan gurunya sendirian, murid macam apa dia? Hah.. sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan Naruto sangat benci bila ia tidak berguna.

" hn. Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Sensei. Tapi menyuruh kami mundur hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja," Ujar Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara datar namun terkesan tegas.

Ya, tentu saja akan sia-sia, pikir Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana sifat Naruto yang jelas tidak akan mundur, serta ia sendiri yang merasa penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang, maka ia pun jelas tidak akan mundur. Kalau ia mundur, mau dikemanakan wajahnya nanti? Lari dari pertempuran, heh.. itu sungguh sangat memalukan! Dan lemah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik.

Tsunade sebenarnya pun tahu jika menyuruh mundur murid-muridnya adalah perintah yang sia-sia. Tapi ia tidak akan membahayakan mereka lebih dari ini. Lantas, tanpa menghiraukan lagi suara murid-muridnya, Tsunade pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dada, mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan suara berbisik. Dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang menguar dari tangannya. Cahaya itu lantas menyebar ke sudut-sudut ruangan dan membentuk setengah lingkaran besar transparan. Sebuah Kekkai.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa ada kekkai yang menyelubunginya lantas menatap ke arah gurunya dengan cemas. Kekkai khusus milik senseinya itu secara otomatis menghentikkan segala bentuk kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang terkurung di dalamnya. Itu pulalah yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kekuatan mereka –yang di gunakan untuk membuat segel pelindung- otomatis di redam oleh kekuatan dari kekkai tersebut. Kekkai seperti ini hanya akan di gunakan pada saat-saat darurat. Saat dimana tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan selain bertahan.

'_Cih.. sial!'_, Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. _'jadi, nenek tua ini serius?'_

Dibelakang mereka, Shikamaru yang masih menahan tubuh gemetar Ino pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Kekkai yang menyelubungi mereka ini jelas menguntungkan sebagai tameng. Tapi akibatnya, mereka sekarang hanya bisa menunggu. Dan otak jenius Shikamaru pun sudah bisa membaca, apa skenario terburuk yang akan di lakukan oleh gurunya itu.

Sementara itu, segel pelindung yang mereka buat tadi perlahan mulai hancur akibat serangan dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Mereka pun merangsek masuk kedalam ruangan, terbang di sekeliling kekkai dan menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta. Seolah berharap serangan mereka akan menghancurkan pelindung terakhir 5 manusia buruan mereka itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya lagi, Tsunade bergerak melangkah kedepan, berjalan menembus kekkai. Naruto yang melihat itu tersentak kaget. Ia pun tanpa ba bi bu lagi menangkap lengan kanan Tsunade, mencengkramnya dan menahannya ditempat.

"Nenek tua, kau gila ya. Henti-"

"Lepas, Naruto!. Aku harus melakukan ini, kalian mundur-"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, kami takkan mundur!. Kalau kau mau menyerang mereka, aku akan keluar dari kekkai ini juga!"

"Jangan bodoh, dasar bocah sial! Makhluk-makhluk ini berbahaya! Kau tidak bisa-."

**DHUUAARR!**

"Arrggh..!", teriak Tsunade tatkala kaget mendengar suara ledakan itu.

Sebuah ledakan keras yang berasal dari halaman diluar kantor Tsunade. Tsunade yang tidak dalam posisi siaga karena berdebat dengan Naruto pun terjatuh –masuk- kembali ke dalam kekkai. Suara ledakan itu cukup besar, dan sempat menghentikan gerakan makhluk-makhluk yang mengelilingi kekkai.

"Suara ledakan apa itu?!" teriak Naruto yang ikut terjatuh bersama Tsunade. Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun bertanya-tanya, apa lagi sekarang? Belum selesai dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh ini, sudah ada lagi muncul. Musuh? Atau kawan? Siapa?.

Kabut asap yang di hasilkan oleh ledakan tadi, tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya makhluk aneh itu sekarang tidak sebanyak tadi.

Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam. Masih dengan posisi jatuhnya di lantai itu, Ia merasakan ada seseorang disana. Siapa? Auranya.. tidak bisa ia kenali. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya terpaku melihat gerakan makhluk-makhluk di luar kekkai yang anehnya tidak seganas tadi. Dan malah mendadak berhenti. Seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menyerang mereka.

**BRUK..**

**BRUK..**

Dan satu persatu, makhluk-makhluk itu pun jatuh lemas ke lantai. Tapi mereka tidak terluka. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda yang memperlihatkan mereka diserang secara fisik. Apa ini karena luka dalam?. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa terpaku. Sedangkan Tsunade perlahan berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Se.. sensei..", terdengar suara lemah milik ino yang masih berada di dekat Shikamaru. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi makhluk yang berterbangan disana. "Shika, apa yang terjadi?!".

Shikamaru yang terkejut mendengar suara Ino, menoleh kearahnya, "Ino.. kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya yang berada di pundak ino mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Tubuh Ino masih gemetar. Tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan dari Shikamaru, "ya.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa Shika. Terima kasih." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Makhluk-makhluk itu.. mati?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Entahlah, Ino..". jawabnya tak yakin seraya menoleh kembali kearah guru dan dua teman didepannya. Samar-samar, ia merasakan aura seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka. Lalu diantara kabut asap dan reruntuhan dinding kantor Tsunade itu, muncul seseorang berambut panjang -laki-laki atau perempuan?- memakai kimono gelap selutut. Tangan kanannya terangkat didepan dada, memegang leher salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu. Yang pastinya sudah mati.

Perlahan, kabut asap itu pun tersingkap. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang.. tersenyum?

"Halo…" suaranya berat dan sedikit serak. " Tsunade.."

Tsunade tersentak kaget. Matanya membelalak tak percaya menatap orang itu. Orang yang sudah lama tak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cari. Dia.. suaranya.. wajahnya..

"Jiraiya..?!", ujar Tsunade pelan dengan suara yang seolah berbisik. Sedangkan murid-muridnya hanya bisa melihat orang asing itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Menyadari wanita yang disapanya itu terkejut, Jiraiya terkekeh pelan. "Waah.. jauh-jauh datang kesini, kau malah bersenang-senang sendirian." ujarnya lantas melempar ke samping makhluk yang ia pegang ditangannya itu, yang langsung membentur dinding. Jiraiya berjalan kearah Tsunade dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan.. apa-apaan kau yang sampai babak belur seperti itu? Ck.. ck.. ini memalukan, Tsunade."

Raut wajah terkejut Tsunade pun seketika hilang dan digantikan dengan raut kekesalan. Ia mendecih.

Jiraiya terkekeh lagi melihat reaksi Tsunade. Lalu sedetik kemudian, senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

**Suna **

Sinar matahari pagi itu perlahan masuk melalui celah diantara gorden tipis berwarna merah jambu. Warnanya yang lembut membias sempurna menerangi beberapa bagian di kamar yang masih gelap itu. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 06.15 pagi. Tapi di luar kamar, samar-samar sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki para pelayan yang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka, membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah.

Si pemilik kamar -sekaligus pemilik rumah- mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Duduk bersandar memeluk dirinya sendiri di sudut kamar di samping jendela, ia menatap bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menimpa karpet dan tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bola mata berwarna hijau emerald miliknya menerawang. Ia selalu menyukai sinar matahari seperti ini. Bukan sinar matahari yang terang benderang di atas kepalamu, tapi sinar matahari yang muncul karena permainan cahaya. Yaitu bias sinar matahari yang mengintip di sela-sela gorden, di sela-sela pepohonan rimbun dan bias sinar matahari yang menyebar di atas air. Ia sangat menyukai itu semua. Entah kenapa bila melihat itu, hatinya terasa begitu.. hangat.

Sakura bukan tipe yang mudah bangun pagi. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak perlu bantuan orang lain untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. Semua pelayannya sudah mengetahui itu. Jadi tidak akan ada pelayan yang berani membangunkannya. Kecuali Iruka. Ya.. Buttlernya yang satu itu memang pengecualian. Karena ia bukan pelayan sembarangan. Ia adalah 'pengawalnya'.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ah.. tapi memang selama ini ia tidak pernah benar-benar tidur. Ia selalu di hantui mimpi buruk. Dan setelah itu ia pasti terbangun dan tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi. Tapi tadi malam bukan karena mimpi buruk. Melainkan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang Ia ketahui dari awal, bahwa bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari takdirnya. Dan ia mulai bisa merasakan itu sekarang. Di dalam tubuhnya.

Kekuatan sebenarnya yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya akan terlepas. Kekuatan yang bahkan ia sendiri belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Yang ia ketahui adalah kekuatan itu.. berbahaya. Kalau bukan karena dari kecil ia sudah menyadari keanehan dalam dirinya, ia pasti sudah menganggap ini semua adalah hal gila dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi.. begitulah kenyataannya. Hidup diantara orang-orang 'normal', keluarganya yang abnormal telah membaur selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentu pulalah yang mengetahui bahwa, Keluarga Haruno, turun temurun adalah seorang Time Keeper. _Penjaga Waktu._

Dan sekarang, disinilah. Di kamar gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh bias sinar matahari pagi, duduk sambil memeluk dirinya dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Seolah takut akan kenyataan yang menghantamnya.

Sakura Haruno, takut pada kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang adalah seorang Penjaga Waktu.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Alisnya bertaut ketika ia merasakan hawa seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya. Tidak akan ada pelayan yang berani mengetuk pintunya, kecuali Iruka.. dan orang itu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sakura ingat bahwa masih ada orang lain yang suka – berani- membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.

Orang yang sudah Sakura anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Walaupun tentu saja tidak ada hubungan darah diantara mereka. Sakura lantas beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan perlahan kearah pintu dengan selimut yang masih erat membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Ujung selimut itu jatuh terseret menyentuh karpet. Memanjang di bagian belakang tubuh Sakura seperti jubah yang kebesaran. Rambut panjangnya tergerai berantakan membingkai wajahnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh Gaara sudah sering melihatnya dengan kondisi bangun tidurnya.

Tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara agar si pengetuk tahu ia sudah bangun, Sakura langsung memutar kunci pintu kamarnya yang mengeluarkan suara klik dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Sebuket bunga lili. Putih. Wangi dan masih segar. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Sakura lihat begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuket bunga lili segar yang di letakkan di depan wajah si pengetuk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat itu. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang tepi selimut di depan dadanya, terangkat kedepan untuk menggeser buket itu agar ia bisa melihat wajah si pengetuk. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Wajah yang selama ini menemani hari-hari suramnya.

"Ohayo.. Gaara", ujar sakura lembut begitu melihat senyum merekah di wajah itu.

"Ohayo.. Hime", balas gaara tak kalah lembut dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir serta pancaran hangat dari iris jade miliknya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat mendengar Gaara memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hime'. Entah ini karena ia yang terlalu lama duduk di dekat sinar matahari atau karena hal lain, Sakura tidak tahu. Padahal para pengawalnya yang lain juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Putri', tapi rasanya berbeda bila Gaara yang mengucapkannya. _'Ah.. tapi Gaara kan bukan pengawalku_,' pikir Sakura. Tentu saja rasanya berbeda. Pasti karena itu, karena Gaara adalah keluarganya dan bukan karena hal lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kelembutan di wajah Sakura menghilang saat ia melihat pakaian Gaara yang hanya terdiri dari celana jins hitam dan kaus polos berwarna putih. Kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah. Dan sebuah tato kecil di dahinya yang bertuliskan kata 'Ai'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tuan Sabaku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang seolah tidak menyukai kehadiran Gaara pagi itu. Tapi senyum Gaara tak hilang walau ia merasakan nada tak suka dari gadis didepannya ini.

"Nah.. pergi kemana suara manis yang menyapaku tadi?", jawab gaara ketika senyumnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Ini rumahku juga kan?"

Ia lalu maju selangkah ke arah Sakura, lantas tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan kilat. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke pundak Sakura, menggesernya kesamping dengan lembut agar ia bisa melesat masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan lirikan terakhir kearah Sakura, ia berkata "Bisa kita bicara di dalam, Hime?".

Sakura yang memang sudah biasa dengan kebiasan Gaara yang suka mencium pipinya itu hanya mendelik tajam kearah Gaara yang sudah berdiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia pun lantas menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah Gaara, berdiri di depannya dan menunggu. Pandangan mata Sakura tak sekalipun teralih dari iris mata hijau yang hampir sama dengan miliknya itu.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, ia sebenarnya tahu kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menunjukkan seolah bukan disinilah tempatnya sekarang berada. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara tidak bertemu dengan Sakura karena permintaan dari Sakura sendiri. lalu pandangan Gaara melembut, menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sakura. Tangan kirinya terangkat kearah wajah Sakura, mengusapkan jarinya pelan ke pipi kanan Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu.. " ujar Gaara dengan suara pelan dan berat, seolah ada kesakitan yang tersembunyi di sana.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana jari-jari Gaara mengusap pelan di pipinya dengan lembut. Sakura mengeratkan telapak tangannya yang masih memegang selimut didepan dada.

"Gaara.." suara Sakura sedikit bergetar. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun sebenarnya merindukan Gaara. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap dalam selimut dengan Gaara yang setia berada di sampingnya. Jauh dari dunia, jauh dari siapapun. Tidak perlu memikirkan _apapun_.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

'_Apa kau tidak mengerti, Gaara?'_ batin Sakura.

Karena Gaara hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan aneh seperti dirinya. Dilahirkan dari orang tua yang tidak di ketahui asal-usulnya, Gaara dari lahir tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kota Suna. Disanalah ayah sakura mengambilnya untuk di adopsi. Bukan untuk menjadikannya seorang kakak, tapi untuk menemani dan menjadi teman bermain Sakura yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun.

Gaara yang usianya lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sakura itu awalnya merasa canggung. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu orang tua dan bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua. Ia pun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain bersama seseorang. Mengingat selama ia tinggal di panti, ia jarang di ajak main oleh anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi, setelah beberapa bulan ia berada dirumah keluarga Haruno, dan setiap hari di ajak – di paksa- bermain dengan Sakura yang cerewet dan ceria. Ia akhirnya mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana rasanya di cintai. Dan ia pun akhirnya tahu, sebuah rahasia besar yang di miliki oleh Sakura sekarang.

Tidak.. Gaara pasti mengerti. Diantara semua orang yang Sakura kenal. Hanya Gaara lah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. " Gaara.. kau ingat rencana kita kan?".

Gaara terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sakura. Menghindari tatapan Sakura, Ia lantas menarik jarinya dari pipi lembut Sakura, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya. Wajahnya menunduk. Menatap sendu buket bunga lili yang masih ada ditangan kanannya. Sakura yang merasa Gaara menghindarinya, hanya menatapnya diam.

"Gaara.. jawab aku." Sakura kembali mendesaknya.

"Aku tahu, Sakura.." jawabnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa sakura artikan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gaara tiba-tiba saja menyeringai. Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan buket bunga lili itu di depan Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu bunga lili.." jawabnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Lalu?"

"Hn. Jangan bilang kau lupa apa yang kau katakan pada Izumo kemarin.".

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada pengawalnya itu kemarin. Ah.. bunga lili..

Sakura menyeringai balik kearah Gaara. "Aa.. aku ingat. Jadi kau sudah di beritahu olehnya ya?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahunya, " Sebenarnya belum." Jawabnya acuh.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Gaara..". ia tahu Gaara berbohong.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "Ya.. ya. Izumo meneleponku pagi ini. Dan untungnya aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini. And.. see.." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan lagi buket bunga lili itu. "Aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Baiklah.." Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi bukankah aku hanya menyuruhnya 'memberitahumu', bukan

menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini pagi-pagi, Gaara?." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Gaara.

"Lagipula aku baru akan mengunjungi ayah dan ibu setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Gaara berdiri. Tepat di depan sakura. Posisi wajahnya sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu. Seringai Gaara melebar, "Jadi kau tidak mau bertemu denganku, Hime?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat lagi. _'ah.. apa-apaan ini?'_, batinnya sebal. Rasanya sengatan sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya terasa semakin panas. Sampai-sampai wajahnya menghangat lagi seperti tadi, saat Gaara memanggilnya 'Hime'.

Tunggu.. kalau sengatan matahari terasa semakin panas, memangnya sudah jam berapa sekarang?.

Tersentak kaget, Sakura lantas berpaling dari Gaara dan buru-buru mencari handphone yang ia tinggalkan di dekat jendela tadi. Mengabaikan Gaara yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, Sakura berjalan membelakangi Gaara mendekati jendela. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, selimut yang tadi rapat membungkus tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja saat ia melangkah.

Mata Gaara melebar, kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan baju tidur tipis berbahan sultra yang panjangnya hanya sampai pertengahan pahanya. Baju tidur berwarna biru tua itu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Dengan belahan punggung yang agak rendah, yang untungnya di tutupi oleh helaian rambut panjang Sakura, baju itu hanya menggunakan tali tipis seperti spageti yang bertengger di kedua sisi bahu Sakura. Gaara merasa seperti terhipnotis saat melihat gerakan pinggul sakura yang membuat bagian bawah baju yang di kenakannya itu sedikit tersibak. Dan ketika tiba-tiba Sakura melakukan gerakan menunduk kedepan saat ia akan mengambil handphonenya yang ada di karpet, saat itulah Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas, celana dalam sakura yang berwarna putih.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Gaara menjatuhkan buket bunga lili itu di atas kasur. Ia lalu mendekati Sakura, yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, sebelum ia sempat melihat jam yang ada di layar handphonenya, ia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan ada tangan yang melingkari bahunya dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat.

"Gaara..!", sentaknya kaget saat ia menyadari Gaara memeluknya.

Gaara tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di bahu Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut Sakura. Menyesap aromanya yang harum. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Gaara yang menerpa rambut dan kulit bahunya yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. _'Tunggu.. dimana selimutku?!_', batin Sakura berteriak panik. Tapi sebelum sempat ia berkata-kata lagi, Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sakura dan hanya menyandarkan keningnya di bahu kiri Sakura yang terbuka.

Sakura merasakan nafasnya seolah berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan tangannya yang memegang handphone sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya saat Gaara ada di dekatnya. Ada apa?.

Tapi dengan cepat Sakura menenangkan dirinya. Mengabaikan Gaara yang masih menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Sakura, ia lantas mengecek jam di layar Handphonenya. 07.33 am. Sakura menghela nafas, untunglah masih ada cukup waktu sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah. Sakura lantas menyentuh rambut merah Gaara yang menggelitik pipinya. Ia mengusapnya pelan.

"Gaara.. pergilah. Kalau tidak, nanti kau akan terlambat ke kantor. Dan kalau kau terlambat, para orang tua itu pasti akan mendepakmu." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Mm.. mm", gumam Gaara. "Aku tidak takut. Pemilik asli perusahaan itu kan kau."

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa pelan mendengar jawaban Gaara. "oke. Jadi kalau kau tidak segera pergi sekarang, Aku akan memecatmu, Gaara!"

Gaara tetap tidak bergeming, mengabaikan lelucon Sakura, ia berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, lalu- ."

Sakura buru-buru menyelanya, " Gaara, tidak akan sempat. Lagipula kau jadi harus bolak balik- ."

"Jangan menyela, Sakura!" Ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan nada datar dan sedikit arogan itu. ia mengangkat keningnya dari bahu Sakura. Tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, Gaara menggerakkan jari-jarinya di sepanjang rambut sakura yang tergerai di punggungnya. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura menahan nafas. "Aku akan pergi ke kantor untuk tetap menjalankan rencana kita, Sakura, lalu sebagai gantinya.. kau harus menceritakan semuanya."

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Kau tahu?". Ya, inilah adalah salah satu kelebihan Gaara, entah apa yang ia lihat dari body language Sakura, Gaara pasti tahu apa yang Sakura sembunyikan atau rasakan.

"Tentu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, Hime.." jawab Gaara santai. " Kau tahu itu."

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu apa yang 'orang itu' sampaikan padaku semalam..", jawab Sakura seraya memutar tubuhnya perlahan menghadap Gaara. "Semuanya.."

Gaara menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kalau begitu.. aku mau ke kamar mandi lamaku."

Hah?

Sakura merasakan mulutnya terbuka kaget karena perubahan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba itu. Sebelum Sakura buka suara, Gaara memeluknya lagi sesaat dan mencium pipi kiri Sakura. Lantas ia berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Merasakan tatapan kebingungan Sakura di belakangnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Kau belum lupa 'kan kalau ini adalah rumah ku juga..?"

Sejak Sakura menyuruh Gaara untuk menjalankan rencana mereka di kantor milik Sakura, Gaara memang tinggal di apartemen. Dan mungkin karena itulah ia merindukan Sakura. Tentu saja Gaara merindukan Sakura, karena bagaimanapun, dari kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama di rumah ini.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sial, ia memang lupa sesaat tadi.

Tentu saja ini adalah rumah Gaara juga.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini. Sepertinya baru saja ia merasakan pelukan Gaara tadi pagi saat mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. Tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali ke gerbang ini untuk menunggu Genma menjemputnya. Sekolah sudah bubar kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu. Sakura bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah, ia sesekali memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah yang masih di penuhi murid yang sedang melakukan kegiatan klub. Di dalam kelas, juga masih terlihat beberapa murid perempuan yang sedang berdiskusi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bergosip. Karena entah bagaimana, Sakura bisa mendengar suara cekikikan mereka dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sakura mendecakkan lidah. Kesal. Dengan statusnya sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, ia bukannya tidak punya teman. Hanya saja.. ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Dengan adanya sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa 'berbeda'. Orang lain tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana persaannya. Perasaan ingin menjadi gadis normal lainnya. Yang bisa tertawa, menangis, bermain dan saling bergosip bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia memang membenci sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhnya ini. Tapi di sisi lain.. ia kadang berfikir, apa yang akan terjadi, kalau orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan ini?.

Suara deru mesin mobil membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah jalan di depan gerbang. Itu jemputannya. Mobil bmw silver kesayangan Sakura. Sakura bergegas mendekat kearah mobil yang berhenti itu, di sambut oleh Izumo yang membungkuk hormat kearah sakura sesaat setelah turun dari mobil. Izumo lantas membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan menutupnya setelah sang majikan sudah di dalam. Sakura melihat ada 2 buket bunga lili di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Yang satu adalah bunga dari Gaara –yang Sakura titipkan pada Iruka tadi pagi- dan buket yang satu lagi, pastilah Izumo yang membelinya.

Lantas tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mobil itupun segera melaju ketempat orang tua Sakura berada.

Komplek Pemakaman di Kuil Shiroi.

Yang letaknya berada di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

.

Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui arti sebuah perpisahan sampai ia merasakannya sendiri. Tapi perpisahan yang satu ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang ia sangka. Kematian orang tuanya malam itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin Sakura ingat ketika ia merindukan orang tuanya. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam kamar orang tuanya tanpa seorangpun yang menggangunya. Itu sudah menjadi salah satu peraturan tak tertulis diantara para pelayan dirumah Sakura. Bahkan untuk yang satu itu, Gaara pun tidak akan mengusiknya.

Setelah 'Malam penandaan itu'.. entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kalau tidak ada Gaara disampingnya. Mungkin ia bisa gila. Ah.. tidak. Rasanya gila pun masih terlalu ringan. Walaupun usia Sakura sudah 10 tahun saat peristiwa itu terjadi, tapi ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa menerima itu semua. Dengan bantuan dari Gaara dan beberapa 'teman' orang tuanya, Sakura bisa sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi walau begitu, bukan berarti kenangan akan peristiwa itu lantas hilang begitu saja. Kenangan itu kerap kali datang menghantuinya dalam bentuk mimpi buruk. Dan akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu, selain mimpi-mimpi itu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Hari mulai beranjak senja saat ia sampai di Kuil Shiroi. Di sebut kuil Shiroi atau Kuil Putih adalah karena Kuil ini tepat berada di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Kuil suci yang seolah merupakan tempat yang putih atau netral karena berada diantara dua kota. Selain menjadi tempat untuk berdo'a, bagian belakang kuil ini juga merupakan komplek pemakaman umum. Dan tempat itulah, yang turun temurun menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Keluarga Haruno. Tentu saja, bahkan sampai matipun mereka masih 'membaur' menjadi satu bersama penduduk lain seolah menunjukkan mereka memang 'normal'. Tidak ada komplek pemakaman khusus untuk keluarga mereka. Dan kekuatan asli mereka sendiripun seolah menjadi tidak eksis. Atau.. karena memang itulah inti dari kekuatan sejati mereka? Penjaga Waktu. Menjaga semua yang berjalan dan bergerak di sekeliling mereka agar hidup sebagai mana mestinya. Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menyalahi ketentuan alam atau mengacaukan waktu. Mereka 'menjaga' itu semua dalam diam.

Suasana Kuil ini terbilang sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore, dan lagipula ini bukanlah hari libur. Hari dimana biasanya kuil-kuil ramai di kunjungi oleh para peziarah. Mobil Sakura berhenti tepat di samping tangga pintu masuk kuil. Setelah menepikan mobilnya, Izumo lantas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobilnya sambil memeluk dua buah buket bunga lili itu di depan dada. Ia pun lantas menaiki tangga yang boleh di bilang cukup tinggi itu beserta dua orang pengawalnya yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kira-kira 5 menit Sakura berjuang menaiki tangga kuil itu. Nafasnya masih teratur, mengingat ia sering bolak-balik naik tangga di rumahnya yang terdiri dari 3 lantai itu. hei.. itu juga bisa di bilang latihan, kan?.

Tiba di depan pintu utama kuil itu, Sakura di sambut oleh seorang nenek penjaga kuil yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Senyuman pun tersungging di bibir renta nenek itu. Nenek Chiyo.

"Selamat sore, Nenek ", sapa Sakura ramah dan sedikit membungkuk saat ia sudah berada di depan nenek Chiyo. Gerakannya itu di ikuti pula oleh Genma dan Izumo.

"Selamat sore, 'Nak Sakura.". jawabnya tak kalah ramah. "Sudah lama sekali dari terakhir kali kau berkunjung kesini. Apa kau sedang sibuk, 'Nak?"

Sakura merasakan sedikit malu di tanya seperti itu oleh seorang penjaga kuil. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu seolah menyindirnya karena ia jarang mengunjungi orang tuanya sendiri. atau karena ia jarang berkunjung untuk berdo'a.

Ia pun menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. "Iya, nek. Di sekolahku akhir-akhir ini banyak kegiatan. Jadi.. jadi aku jarang berkunjung kemari."

Nenek Chiyo menganggukkan kepalanya tatkala mendengar jawaban sakura. ia pun lantas tersenyum maklum. "Ya.. tidak apa-apa, 'Nak. Sekarang bergegaslah ke belakang. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi". ujarnya seraya berbalik dan Sakura pun mengikutinya berjalan ke arah belakang kuil. Tepat di depan gerbang komplek pemakaman itu, Nenek Chiyo berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Mereka pasti sudah sangat merindukanmu, Nak. Pergilah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, sebentar lagi malam".

Sakura balas tersenyum ke arah Nenek Chiyo. Ia mengangguk. Lantas menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan memberikan isyarat kepada Genma dan Izumo agar menunggunya disini. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk. Sakura kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam komplek itu. Ia menyuruh pegawalnya menunggu di depan gerbang komplek pun bukan tanpa sebab. ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ia akan menemui orang tuanya.

Semilir angin senja bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar pemakaman itu tatkala ia sampai di depan makam kedua orangtuanya. Ia berjongkok di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang bersebelahan itu dan meletakkan buket bunga lili di atas batu nisan keduanya. Bunga lili. Bunga kesukaan ibunya. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senangnya wajah ibunya dulu saat masih hidup ketika Sakura memberikan setangkai bunga lili pada hari ulang tahun ibunya.

"Halo.. Ayah.. Ibu..", tiba-tiba saja suara Sakura menjadi serak. Menatap sendu tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orangtuanya itu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sakura sampaikan pada orang tuanya. Tentang apa tujuan sebenarnya dari kekuatannya, tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dan juga apa sebenarnya tujuan ia hidup di dunia ini. Dan tentang betapa ia sangat ingin di peluk oleh ayah dan ibunya ketika ia sedih, marah, kecewa dan juga saat ia bahagia.

Tapi, itu semua tidak bisa kan?.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, Sakura membiarkan saja hal itu. ia hanya ingin menangis. Ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya. Karena ia tahu, walaupun orang tuanya bisa mendengar do'a dan permohonanya dari alam sana, mereka tetap tidak bisa membantu Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu Sakura, kecuali dirinya sendirilah yang harus mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu.

Sakura lantas berdiri dan mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Ia berjanji di depan makam orang tuanya, mungkin ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir kali ia menangis, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sedikit mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi tujuannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu. Buru-buru ia membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. Sakura menoleh ketika merasakan telapak tangan laki-laki itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Gaara.

Gaara menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura dan merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada seraya berdo'a. Sakura yang melihat itupun melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Gaara. Bersama-sama berdo'a di pusara orang tua mereka. Sakura tahu Gaara sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya, walaupun Gaara tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka.

Mereka lantas menyelasaikan do'a mereka sore itu. Angin senja yang tadi bertiup semilir kini sudah berganti dengan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil tatkala angin malam itu menyapa kulitnya yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolah. Gaara yang menyadari itupun segera melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Sakura. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang komplek pemakaman itu. Gaara berjalan di samping Sakura sambil tetap meletakkan tangan dibahu Sakura, memeluknya agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Jadi, kapan kau sampai disini, Gaara?", tanya Sakura seraya menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn. Tidak lama setelah kau". Jawab Gaara singkat tanpa menoleh. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban singkat Gaara. Hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah mereka, membuat Sakura memperhatikan wajah Gaara dengan seksama. Bagian depan rambut merahnya tersibak keatas memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang tajam. Berbeda dengan tatapn hangatnya tadi pagi. Sakura yang menyadari itu lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan Gaara.

"Gaara..", Sakura lantas menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan telapak tangannya. Memaksa Gaara agar ia balas menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?".

Ada sorot kekhawatiran yang jelas terlihat di kedua matanya saat mata itu menatap Sakura. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk".

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang ia bicarakan dengan 'orang itu' semalam. Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk bahkan sebelum ia mendengarnya dari Sakura?. Apa semudah itukah Sakura 'terbaca' oleh Gaara?.

Gaara lantas mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di bahu Sakura, sorot matanya tajam.

"Apa yang Kakashi sampaikan padamu semalam, Sakura?", tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Gaara. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Umm.. itu memang bukan sesuatu yang bagus, kurasa…"

_**Bersambung**_…

Author note :

Akhirnyaa… selesai juga chapter 2 ini.

Maaf ya, jika alur cerita ini membingungkan anda saudara-saudara. Mohon di maklumi fic pertama saya yang gaje ini. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya dan mampir kesini. *senengnyaaa.

Makasih juga buat yang udh review!

Sooo.. Mind to Review?


End file.
